


January 22nd, 1973

by Toongrrl1990



Series: It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Men World [3]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, Abortion, Discussion of Abortion, Divorce, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Marriage, Memories, Past Abortion, Post-Finale, Pre-Series, Sexuality, Speculation, empowerment, everything old is new again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered about Joan's life prior to the series and her abortions?WARNING: Be mature, be thoughtful, and come in with a open mind.





	1. Preface

"High Court Rules Abortions Legal the First 3 Months"- _New York Times_ 2nd headline (01/22/73)  
  
"Governor, why don't you trust women to make this choice for themselves?" Tim Kaine to Mike Pence, 2016  
  
"If men could get pregnant, abortion would be a sacrament" Irish Cabbie to Gloria Steinem and Flo Kennedy

"I thought, ‘Just having an abortion for any reason is punishment.' And I really challenge anyone to say a woman ever forgets it. It’s not something you do lightly." Sherri Chessen (nee Finkbine).   
  
"Don't tell me you're late again. Do you need to see Dr. Emerson?" Joan Holloway (later Harris) to roommate Kate Norby. Season One, LONG WEEKEND.  
  
"Dr. Aldridge, I can't have a baby right now....It's not a good time." Betty Draper (later Francis). Season Two, MEDITATIONS IN AN EMERGENCY.  
  
"Well you know I've had a couple of procedures." Joan Holloway Harris. Season Four, THE GOOD NEWS.   
  
"She's 17 years old. What do I say to her? I had her when I was 15, and I don't regret it, but seems so much younger." Distraught Mom to Joan. Season 4, HANDS AND KNEES.  
  
"I had a miscarriage...two days ago....to be pregnant now, at this moment? I didn't know what I wanted to do and I was so relieved I didn't have to do anything." Megan Calvet Draper. Season Six, THE COLLABORATORS.   
  
"Maybe she was very young. And followed her heart and got in trouble. And no one should have to make a mistake just like a man does and not be able to move on. She should be able to live the rest of her life just like a man does." Peggy Olson. Season 7, TIME & LIFE.   



	2. 1949-1950

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's first marriage to Scotty. 
> 
> "Don't marry him, those were the worst six months of my life" TO HAVE AND TO HOLD, Season Six.

You just got married to this guy named Scotty and already this marriage is going nowhere. Now you're in trouble and you know you just can't have a baby, not now, not with him. You want a family but this isn't going to work out. Everyone around you knew that about the marriage. It all has to be done secretively, like you're on a military mission, thankfully discretion is one of your better qualities. You are soon directed to a midwife who performs it in the comfort of her own home and you have to keep your feet up for a while.

You soon go on with your life; you divorce Scotty and become Joan Holloway again, you complete your classes in college and escape to Manhattan, NY where you will start a new life and meet different men. Away from all the people who will scorn and pity you as a divorcee if you stay in Spokane, you don’t look back, Manhattan is everything.


	3. 1954-1956

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan's early years in Manhattan and when she dated Paul Kinsey and Roger Sterling (how did that work out?)
> 
> Also the origins of the gold pen necklace and her relationship with Miss Blankenship (which was implied at). 
> 
> "You have a big mouth." NIXON VS. KENNEDY, Season One.

You got socialized well in Manhattan, where plenty of people stop and wonder if Marilyn Monroe stole some cues from you. You're office manager at an important advertising agency, you have a great roommate (a college friend), the queen bee of the office, with friends who like to party, many male admirers ordering roses for you, especially your boss Roger Sterling but that's on the off for now. He bought you gifts, like furs and necklaces; you enjoy your time with him and are thinking of getting back with him.

Your beau Paul Kinsey turned out to be such a disappointment. He's pretentious, boring, full of himself, of mediocre writing talent, and such a blabbermouth. Obviously you are not planning to become Mrs. Joan Kinsey at any point. Now you're in trouble again thankfully your co-worker Miss Blankenship had helpfully directed you to the services of one her doctors, who then directed you to his younger colleague, Dr. Emerson.

After you recover from your "illness", you buy yourself this gold pen necklace that caught your eye. It will go with a lot of your outfits and highlight your ample bosom without being obscene. 


	4. 1959-1960

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan gets the Pill, her trademark updo, and the series is getting close to starting. 
> 
> "This has been the best year of my life. Do you have any idea how unhappy I was before I met you? I was thinking of leaving my wife."  
> "We both know I'll eventually find a more permanent situation and you'll find a new model."  
> BABYLON

You're back with Roger but free to see other people, not that he likes it but you are realistic the relationship won't last forever. You and Carol enjoy some time together and with plenty of men. You have turned down some marriage offers, they didn't seem too promising.

You just got news that this contraceptive pill came out and seek to consult Dr. Emerson about it.You will get your hair done in the trendy French twist.

Your schedule shows that in a week you will introduce this new girl to your boss's colleague, Don Draper. Her name is Margaret Olson. At this point you don't know it, but this girl from Brooklyn will challenge yourself and your world in ways you can't imagine. You also don't know your life will change in a whole decade or what that decade will bring to the world.


	5. 1973

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan no longer is discreet about it. 
> 
> "This is Joan." PERSON TO PERSON, Season Seven Part Two
> 
> “Women may be the one group that grows more radical with age.”  
> ― Gloria Steinem
> 
> “We are becoming the men we wanted to marry”  
> ― Gloria Steinem
> 
> Have you noticed I cribbed this one quote from Season Two? Try to guess : )

You are a single Mom to a beautiful boy in grade school and the head of your own production company. You are in a very loving relationship with a man who appreciates your mind, body, and soul. You have moved out of your old apartment that you shared with your roommate to an apartment elsewhere. Roger Sterling is re-married (for the 2nd time) to Don Draper’s ex mother-in-law, Marie Calvet, and he would come to visit Kevin and take him with his grandson on outings. Your mother helps with the company and caring for Kevin. You have become the handsome, successful, heroic, rich man you've always wanted to marry.

Now you get the news that the procedures you had in the past, Abortion, has been legalized across the country now. You hope that girls and women (let's admit it's not just a young woman's problem) won't have to be discreet about it, although that will always be a quality you prize in yourself, even at your expense. You get your hair done, pick out a dress, match a purse and tie a silk scarf around it (Men still love scarves but you adore them more), get your jewelry on and slap a pin on. This pin reads "My Body, My Choice" and you matched your entire outfit to this button.

You strut out to the world, no need to be discreet, there is plenty to see.

**Author's Note:**

> From here http://toongrrl.deviantart.com/art/January-22nd-1973-640931876


End file.
